


for a moment

by himawari (tohmas)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, brief AF, i wrote as i was going to bed, idk man, kirikama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohmas/pseuds/himawari
Summary: in that moment.
Relationships: Kirigakure Saizou/Yuri Kamanosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	for a moment

this disarming quiet settled within saizō’s lap makes kamanosuke listless with bored ease; dried up patience yet soothed to his spot. it irks the redhead, but without the typical temper. instead, a summer’s sun dazing mood, though it’s a frosty autumn outside and they’re propped against the wall of saizō’s room.

he hums—a more raw noise as he grits the noise downward and against his vocal folds. the sound is halfway to a croak, now that he thinks about it.

saizō’s chest falls in short breaths beneath kamanosuke and amused chuckles from a deeper voice accompany. kamanosuke sighs and sinks deeper into saizō’s scent as fingers thread through his hair and rub in circles.

for a moment (just a brief, pointless moment, really), kamanosuke is willing to accept that he is not entirely insane. it’s tragically fleeting. doesn’t last. but for a tepid pause, he exhibits far more clarity than common of him.

just for that moment, he feels loved.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> s’been a long time since i posted but hi lolol


End file.
